


I Think I Might

by Magiciseverything



Series: ASS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	I Think I Might

"Al! Hell, wake up, Albus...we're already late..." Albus Scorpius smiled as he turned towards the exasperated voice of Scorpius Malfoy. "Mm...morning, Scor..." His eyes blinked open, confronted immediately by the sight of his best friend completely starkers. "Yeah, yeah. I need a shower, let's  _go_. And for the record,  _you_ do too. Hurry your ass up so we can make a grand entrance."

"Meh. I'm up, I swear..." He rolled up to a sitting position, watching Scorpius walk away. Why couldn't he stop watching...? What was so appealing about those slim hips that he couldn't tear his eyes away...? And since when did _Scorpius_ of all people draw his eye?

Hell he'd shared showers with the boy for as long as they'd been on the same Quidditch team. There was nothing  _sexual_ about it at all...Albus was  _not_ a poof.

He gulped, glancing quickly down. Or was he...? His body had very different ideas.

Scorpius looked back at him with a knowing smirk. "You going to join me or not? We haven't all day."

Damn Legilimens, Albus thought as he scrambled after him. And damn curiousity too.

 

It wasn't until a half-hour later, pressed against the shower wall, dripping Scorpius's semen down his thighs that he admitted, "I think I'm gay..."

Scorpius snorted in response. "Y' think?"


End file.
